This invention relates to optical fiber connectors and splices and, in particular, to connectors and splices in which optical fibers are held with their cores in aligned butting relationship.
In order to achieve the efficient transfer of light from the end of one optical fiber into the end of another butted against the first, it is necessary to bring the fiber cores into exact alignment. This can be effected on a trial and error basis involving monitoring the light transfer efficiency while the end of one fiber is scanned relative to the end of the other. Alternatively, the fiber ends have to be provided with reference surfaces whose position relative to their respective fiber cores is accurately known. Alignment of the cores is then achieved by bringing these reference surfaces into appropriate alignment.
This invention is concerned with this second method of achieving alignment and in particular with the use of cylindrical reference surfaces centered on the fiber cores. The reference surface that is used may be the surface of the fiber cladding or it may be the surface of a ferrule-type termination secured to the fiber in the region of its end.